Girl's Got Issues
Girl's Got Issues is the fourth episode of SIMGM's Glee season two spoofs, and the fourth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with Finn's inner monologue about how he's the big man on campus as he begins his morning routine. He starts working out, whilst continuing to talk about how everyone likes him, but ends up getting caught up in talking and falls on the treadmill. Kurt interrupts Finn's monologue only to continue, saying how he had forgotten that he lives with Kurt. Kurt asks if Finn is finished with his inner monologue and tells him that someone had sent a letter. Finn is surprised that people still sent letters and opens it as Kurt leaves. At first, it isn't very clear, until you hear Rachel's voice and she begins a voiceover where she reads out the letter, asking Finn to meet her in the auditorium, however it takes a little while for Finn to work out that it actually does say that, as at first he thought it said aquarium. Puck and Lauren are by the lockers in the hallway, talking about a spa getaway that Puck sent Lauren on over the weekend, and how it went, Lauren says she wants to barf at Puck's pet name for her. Flashback to Lauren's trip to the spa, where she asks for more cucumber slices, however the spa assistant tells her that they are not for eating, which was clearly a bad choice because Lauren then pushes her into the swimming pool. Back to the lockers, and Lauren tells Puck that she wants to put his lips to good use and makeout, which he isn't opposed to. Finn heads to the auditorium after convincing himself that 'It's just Rachel' so he would finally enter. When he does, first its pitch black, but a few seconds later, there is a backdrop of a beach and Rachel is standing in front of Finn, who's confused as to how the auditorium has turned into the beach. Rachel says that she's been wanting to spend more time with Finn, and that she has a song prepared, however she's shot down by Finn who says he doesn't want either of them to sing, to which Rachel looks incredibly disappointed. Rachel is now all alone in the auditorium, which no longer looks like a beach, and she begins to sing 'Obsession of Finn' during which we can see Rachel stalking Finn in his house, and Finn walking down the school hallways. Santana is sitting in the choir room, looking down at the ground and not looking very happy, as Brittany enters and asks her why she didn't sit with her at lunch. Santana says that she can't hang around 'the person' who Brittany at first thinks is the lunch lady, but soon works out to be Artie. Santana tells Brittany that she could dump Artie, but Brittany doesn't want to. Brittany tells Santana that they're supposed to be best friends forever, 'through thick and chocolate' and that they have had so many good times together, including 15 seconds ago when Brittany walked in and said 'Hey'. Kurt and Rachel are sitting with Mercedes and Blaine, talking about her serenade to Finn and how it didn't go well at all. Rachel tells Kurt that she knows Finn still wants her, but he just hasn't realised it yet, and once he does, everything will be fine. Mercedes, who is sitting next to her, says that Rachel needs help but Blaine, who's sitting opposite Mercedes, says he thinks her obsession with Finn is cute. Kurt goes on to say that he also thinks it's cute, in a borderline psycotic kind of way. Blaine turns around, and at the other side of the room he sees Britney Spears, who the four are incredibly shocked to be seeing. Then Rachel turn to look round and there, on the opposite side of the room is Holly Holliday. Then it's Mercedes's turn to look around and see Carl the dentist, flexing his muscles. They all seem unimpressed that they have had a lot of visitors this year. Rachel and Quinn are in Emma's office, where she says that they bear strong hostility towards each other, to which Rachel hastily disagreees. Quinn is really happy that Rachel doesn't feel that way, and thanks her, but Rachel isn't finished. As it turns out, Rachel thinks that Quinn is just out to steal her man, which starts an arguement. Emma says that she wants to better their relationship, and to do this they are going to do a roleplay, where Rachel is Quinn, and Quinn is Rachel. However, it doesn't really work as Emma intended and more arguements happen. Emma then asks the girls if it's wrong that she daydreams about another guy while making out with Carl, and how she doesn't want to lose her virginity, to which Quinn and Rachel are confused as to why she has randomly started talking about this. Emma continues on, ranting that there shouldn't be a claim on her virginity and that sometimes she just wants to lock herself in her bedroom and finish it with her own devices. After she stops talking, both Quinn and Rachel are left in shock at her words, even when Emma dismisses them. In Glee club, an emergancy meeting has been called by Mr. Schue, as he had been told by Principal Figgins to play an important tape for everyone in the club. Mr. Schue, or anyone else in the glee club, doesn't have a clue what the video is about, until it starts. The video shows a news clip of Mercedes robbing someone of their tater tots and getting away with it, only to be caught later on when Sue Sylvester identifies her. The episode ends with Mercedes's mugshot with a sign that says "tater tots." Cast Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Ashley Sim as Lauren Zizes Absent Cast Members * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck, Sam and Will * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Lauren and Emma * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt Songs *'Obsession of Finn' by SIMGM (Original song). Sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. Trivia * This is the first spoof episode to include songs. * Also the first spoof to have an original song. * During the scene with Quinn, Rachel and Emma, Rachel says a line mocking the size of Quinn's ego (in the voice of Quinn), it took the boss 12 takes to get the line correct. * This episode is the first to have a cast member in the episode, that isn't the Boss or her siblings. * When re-uploaded the name changed from 'Glee Season 2 Spoof Episode 4' to 'Girl's Got Issues' the official episode name. Gallery < KurtandFinn.jpg RachelsLetter.jpg LaurenAtSpa.jpg SpaLadyPool.jpg AuditoriumBeach.jpg Auditorium.jpg ObsessionOfFinn1.jpg ObsessionOfFinn2.jpg ObsessionOfFinn3.jpg ObsessionOfFinn4.jpg ObsessionOfFinn5.jpg ObsessionOfFinn6.jpg ObsessionOfFinn7.jpg ObsessionOfFinn8.jpg ObsessionOfFinn9.jpg ObsessionOfFinn10.jpg SantanaSad.jpg SanAndBrit.jpg BrittanyAndSantana.jpg Coffee.jpg BlaineCute.jpg Mercedesrollseyes.jpg Shocked.jpg Britney.jpg HollyHoliday.jpg Carl.jpg EmmasOffice.jpg Emma.jpg RachelImitatingQuinn.jpg QuinImitatingRachel.jpg RachelMad.jpg QuinnMad.jpg EmmaMad.jpg EmmaMad2.jpg ShockedRachel.jpg ShockedQuinns.jpg WillAnouce.jpg GleeMeeting.jpg MugShot1.jpg MugShot2.jpg MugShot2.jpg MugShot3.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos